


Crossing so many lines...

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: How about Erica gets trapped in Frankies cell for the night due to a riot and she struggles to resist Frankies dominance </p>
<p>(though I did go off a bit off-topic so had to get things back on track haha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing so many lines...

Franky had been quiet for a week now, therefore so had the prison. It was beginning to worry the officers and the governor. There had been no incidents in over a week, it didn’t feel right. Not when Franky and Bea were staring daggers at one another in cafeteria but neither of them saying a thing. Not when Franky seemed to have lost over half her crew once Bea had returned. It wasn’t in Franky’s nature to take that lying down. No, something had to be going on and Erica was determined to find out what it was before it happened. 

“Franky,” Erica was on her own, standing in the prisoners doorway.  
Franky slipped a bookmark between the pages, “A personal visit from the governor. What have I done now?”  
“Nothing. You’ve been quiet. It’s concerning,” Erica replied.  
“Jeez, I start a fight and I get put in the slot, I lay low and I’m still in trouble? I really can’t win, huh?” Despite her words, Franky’s face was full of the smirk on her lips.  
“I just want to know what you’re planning, Franky. I don’t want any of the women getting hurt because of this power game between you and Bea.”  
Franky laughed, “I’m not planning anything, Erica,” she stood up, placing her book back on the bookshelf and turning to the governor, “I’m just biding my time,” she shrugged.  
“And then?” Erica questioned tensely.  
“If I had a plan, Erica, it would be in action.”  
Erica frowned, “So you, Franky Doyle, don’t have a plan? As if.”  
Franky smiled, “I’m going to take that as a compliment. But nah, not yet, sure I’ll think of something though.”

There was the noise of a flurry of women rushing down the corridor, and a few screams. Franky rushed to the doorway, next to Erica. A few women ran past, oblivious to their audience, knives in her hand.  
“Ah, shit,” Franky swore.   
Erica made to walk out of Franky’s cell, but the prisoner pulled her back.  
“Seriously? You can’t walk into the middle of that, Erica.”  
“I’m the governor, Franky, I can’t do nothing,” Erica pulled her arm out of Franky’s grip, but Franky jumped in front of her.  
“Erica, they’ll kill you. You know what happens during riot’s, all rules are out, anyone in your way and you take them out. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not the most popular chick in this prison since Bea’s daughter kicked it.”  
Erica saw the concern, and the reason in Franky’s eyes, “Well, what the hell am I meant to do?” Just because she knew Franky was speaking the truth didn’t mean it wasn’t frustrating.  
Franky pulled the governor into her cell and forced the door shut, moving the chair by her desk under the handle, “You stay in here until it’s over.”  
“You’re going to stay out of a riot? As if.”  
Franky shook her head, sighing, “Not going to take that one as a compliment. But yeah, I am. I didn’t organise this Erica,” the governor hadn’t asked but they both knew she was thinking it, “I don’t even know what’s going on out there.”  
Erica frowned, “You didn’t know this was going to happen?”  
“I had no idea. Don’t you ever believe me? Is everything that goes wrong in this place blamed on me?”  
Erica raised her eyebrows in a way that said, yes, Franky it is.  
Franky snorted, “Right, of course. Well, I’m trying to protect you Erica, I don’t want you to get hurt, just let me help,” she took a step closer to Erica, who stepped back. But it was a small cell, there wasn’t really anywhere to run and Franky was between her and the locked door anyway.  
“I’m meant to help you,” Erica still had that constant professionalism in her voice, that both turned Franky on and annoyed the hell out of her.  
Franky smirked, “Well, if you want. You can help me.”  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Franky…”  
Franky laughed, “Oh, governor, such a dirty mind. How do you know I didn’t mean we should just do some study in here while we wait?” She grabbed her textbook from the bookshelf, reaching an arm in front of Erica.  
Erica cleared her throat, “Study? Now? I can’t just sit in here with you while my prison – “  
“ _My_ prison, you mean,” Franky corrected, just to see Erica’s reaction.  
“ _My_ prison,” Erica repeated firmly.  
“The state’s prison?” Franky laughed.  
Erica shook her head but smiled, “Seriously, though. How would that look, when this is all over, the women are killing each other and I’m just sitting in here doing nothing.”  
Franky shrugged, “Well then why don’t we do something?”  
Erica took the textbook from Franky’s hands, “Fine, what chapter are you up to?”  
Franky took the textbook back, “I didn’t mean study, Erica,” she placed the book on top of the shelves and moved closer to the governor.  
Erica put her hands up to push Franky away, but the prisoner swiped them aside easily. Easily enough to know Erica wanted her closer. So she moved in and placed a hand on Erica’s waist, pushing her back against the bookshelf.  
“Franky,” Erica half-said, half mumbled, not nearly forceful enough to get Franky to stop.  
“Erica,” Franky mumbled back, a smile in her voice. She raised her hand to the governor’s face and brushed it lightly against her cheek, “Tell me you want this,” she whispered.  
“Franky,” Erica repeated, a little louder. Franky was silent, just watching her, waiting. Erica sighed, “I’m engaged – “  
“Tell me you want me,” Franky said, a little more forcefully, caressing the governor’s ear now.  
Erica bit the inside of her lip; nobody even knew where she was right now, but she was the governor…but Franky’s eyes, her lips, her tone.  
“Erica,” Franky was getting impatient, “I want you, you know that. It’s no secret I think you’re fucking sexy and I want to throw you in that bed and rip your clothes off. I want to run my hands all over your body and make you moan my name. I want to fuck you. Hard. Over and over, until you’re all worn out.”  
Erica didn’t want to like what Franky’s voice and her words were doing to her, but she did. She imagined everything Franky was saying and she couldn’t deny the feeling coursing through her body, “I want you,” she whispered.  
Franky’s lips curled into a knowing smile, “I knew it,” it was almost patronising, but Erica licked her lips openly anyway, “I knew I wasn’t alone in this,” she let her fingers fall through the governor’s hair and ran her hand around to the back of her neck, gripping it almost forcefully, “Kiss me,” she said in a tone that made Erica know she had no other choice. She leapt forward so enthusiastically that Franky didn’t even have to use the vice-grip she had on the governor’s neck. Erica held Franky’s face with both of her hands and put her everything into that kiss, not caring how messy it was and quickly finding her rhythm with the prisoner. Her hands left Franky’s face and clutched at every part of the prisoner she could get her hands on; from her arms, to her waist and then surprising both of them, between Franky’s legs.  
“Whoa, Erica,” Franky stopped kissing to say, “Seriously?”  
Erica nodded, her eyes hungry, “Tell me you want me to,” she whispered back, almost laughing at the surprise in Franky’s eyes.  
“Fuck off,” Franky laughed.  
Erica shrugged, “If you say so,” she moved her hands and body away from Franky, who reached out yFranky ran her tongue along her bottom lip, “Fuck…,” she muttered, “this isn’t how it’s meant to go. Fine,” she sighed, “I want you to.”  
“To what?” Erica said playfully.  
“I want you to touch me,” Franky said, arousal taking over as she pulled Erica closer.  
“You really need to work on your manners…I want, I want, I want…” Erica laughed, but she didn’t make the prisoner beg her, she just thrust her hand into Franky’s track pants, touching her for a moment through her underwear before she peeled them back and for the first time, began to explore another woman. Franky was patient and directed her, giving her a helping hand until Franky was moaning so much that Erica wanted to touch herself instead, but she let Franky reach her climax and collapse on the bed. Erica lay with her head on Franky’s chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

After a while of Franky running her hands through Erica’s hair in silence, as she traced her fingers over Franky’s stomach, the prisoner sat up and quickly flipped Erica onto her back, towering over her.  
“You didn’t really think I was going to get all submissive did you?”  
Erica bit her lip in arousal, “Well, I was hoping not.”  
Franky grinned, “Oh yeah? Tell me what you want.”  
“I want…,” even now Erica had to force herself to say it, “I want you, Franky. I want you…I want you inside me.”  
Franky’s eyebrows raised involuntarily at the governor’s admission, “Really? You need to learn some manners, governor,” she said patronising, laughing shortly.  
Erica shook her head, “Please.”  
Franky squinted, “Hmm, nah, not enough.”  
Erica laughed, looking away. She sighed, “Pretty please?” she looked back at Franky.  
Franky simply shook her head, looking bored.  
Erica sighed heavily, “Pretty, pretty, pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top.”  
Franky laughed, “A cherry, huh? Mm, that’s appropriate, I think. Good girl.”   
She got to work, making quick work of the governor’s neck, nipping her hard enough to hurt but gently enough to make Erica moan. She couldn’t help taking her time though, when she took the governor’s bra off and began working on her nipples with her tongue and her fingers, at least until she could feel the governor getting impatient and beginning to squirm.  
“Patience, patience,” she murmured.  
“Fuck patience,” Erica choked out between moans.  
Franky laughed softly and undid the governor’s belt with more patience than either of them was feeling. She pulled the governor’s pants off and stared at her until Erica pulled Franky on top of her and Franky licked her fingers, before delving them into the governor’s drenched underwear. To say Erica was wet would be an understatement, and Franky knew she had to be quick. She knew her way around a woman and slid two fingers into Erica quickly, pumping her slowly at first until Erica’s body began to clench and unclench and she sped up, enjoying every second of it until Erica took one last shuddering breath and her body relaxed.  
“Well?” Franky asked a question with a single word.  
Erica hadn’t quite got her breath yet, “Mm, good, Franky. Is that what you’re looking for? Would you like a review?”  
Franky laughed, “As long as you’re satisfied.”  
Erica swallowed hard, “More than…,” she replied, shy again now as the two of them got clothed, “it sounds quiet out there, we should, I should…”  
Franky nodded, “Let me go out first, make sure it’s safe,” she said as she pulled her singlet over the tattoo’s and scars on her side. She opened the door, closing it behind her from the other side.

Erica continued to do up the last of the button’s on her shirt and made her hair presentable. One part of her could not believe what she had just done, and the other couldn’t wait for it to happen again.  
“Coast’s clear, gov,” Franky held the door open for her.  
“Right, I’ll um, I’ll see you soon, Franky,” she smiled shyly, trying to regroup and act professionally.  
Franky reached out and held her hand for a moment, circling each of her knuckles gently before turning it around and pressing her lips to the palm of the governor’s hand before letting go.  
“See you soon.”


End file.
